sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCW CHASERS
A 3D and 2.5D Sonic Fan Chracter Game Idea By ApolloFlare. Based from Sonic Heroes, Sonic Oddshow, Sonic Runners and Sonic Dash. Gameplay The Gameplay is simular to the Adventure Games with the feeling of Sonic Heroes and Sonic Runners team styled gameplay, but without the 3 Character Team style. Story Sub-Mobius. A mysterious layer on the planet Mobius. It is filled with it's own still living ciilization. It has its own artifical sky, and energy source. Word of S.Mobius' technology has reached the ears of many powerful, and feared faces on the surfaces. And some faces just there out of curosity. Now the chase is on to find the secrets of the civilatization. Playable Characters Apollo the Hedgehog An adventurous hedgehog known for his heroic battles against Dr.Kintrobot. In Chasers, Apollo is investagating the second layer of continents under Mobius. When he sees JESTER and a small army of Kintroids. He is Joined by Louie and Crash who meet up with him in seperate locations. Skills *'Level 1 Skill: '''Flamng Spindash - Apollo's body will be able to preform flaming spindashes for until the gauge is depleted *'Level 2 Skill: 'Scorching Spindash - The Flaming Spindash but more powerful. As it leaves a trail of fire behind Apollo. *'Level 3 Skill: 'Iblis Boost - Apollo will be covered in flames, as he leaves fire walls behind him. His speed is also increased as well. Ion the hedgehog A hedgehog and leader of the core city guardians, he is trying to find the truth behind coratin's new ally, ion, alongside Gavin and Otega set off to Sub-Mobius to follow his footsteps to find coratin and ruin his plan and rescuing Migi in the process. Skills *'Level 1 Skill: 'Atomic Spindash - similar to Apollo's First skill, ion uses atomic energy with a spindash. *'Level 2 Skill: 'Atomic Power Dash - this is a powerful dash which can leave Others in the dust, it can also hurt his enemies in front of him. *'Level 3 Skill: ''' Atomic Rush - a super powered dash which can collect rings from far to reach places, and harm enemies in the process. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami The former Prince of a Spirtual Wolf clan called the Ookami, He hails from another world on the Vita Nova Islands while leading the mercenary team the International Bastard Squad with his tribes Sword and belief in the Ookamian Goddess Amaterasu. He returns to the Wiki Dimension on his quest to seek out Cyrex who is hiding there with Jacob and Nega by his side the trio end up tracking him to Wiki Mobius's hidden layer. Skills * '''Level 1 Skill: '''Spirit Dash - Jonic uses his Aura to dash forward this boost has no offensive capabilities * '''Level 2 Skill: '''Spirit Boost - A Stronger version of the Spirit Dash but with a temporary shield of aura to protect Jonic * '''Level 3 Skill: '''Spirit Sword Spin - A Spirit dash combined with a tornado sword spin, does physical damage on foes. Play Modes Story Mode - Play though the Story as a selected character. Play though 10 Zones and uncover the mystery of Sub-Mobius * Apollo Story * Ion Story * Jonic Story Race Mode - A Race To the Finish against an opponent * Single Player - Race against the CPU! * Multiplayer - Race against other players! Chase Mode - Where you and/or a partner/rival are being chased down a stage by a large obsticle. * Robot Chase - Run from the Roboss! * Hazard Chase - Escape the Stage! Dont Get Caught by Hazards! Hunt Mode - Where one player chases another. Simular to Chase Mode, but will have different rules. And there is no large obsticle behind the players * Hunt! - Hunt and Chase after Opponents * Hunted! - Run from the Hunters1 Classic Mode - A simple reach the goal ring playmode. Antagonists Dependent on the story being played the Enemy who appears on the Boss Level varies Dr. Kintro and JESTER - Apollo's Story Coratin and Mr. Unknown Doctor Edgar Cyrex and Bios03 the Altered clone Other Characters Allies Dependent on the story being played, the Allies will depend on each story's Plot Apollo's Allies Louie the Chinchilla Crash the Sabertooth Jonic's Allies Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Ion's Allies Otega the Hedgehog Gavin the Mongoose Stages Sub-Mobia City Jagged Canyon Rail Terminal Stone Jungle Sky Generator/Weather Core Ruined Aztor Forbidden Deep Oceanic Tube Magma Fortress Userped Capital Items and Elements Items *Rings- Source of life. 50 grant you a special stage once you beat an Act. 100 grant an extra life/ *Barrier Shield- A normal shield with no specific properties. It can however have up to 2 hits. *Bubble Shield- Allows breath underwater, use the bounce attack and deflect enemy projectiles. Collecting three turns it into an Aqua Shield. Melts on contact to dirt. *Fire Shield- Allows the player to dash forward, walk opon lava and absorb fire attacks. Collecting three turns it into a Inferno Shield. Diminishes on contact to water. *Rock Shield- Allows the player to ground pound, skip higher and longer upon water and Boulder Spindash. Turns into Terra Shield after collecting three. Causes automatic sinking in water. *Spike Shield- Amplifies spindashes, allows temeporary wall climbing and a small quill shot. Collecting three turns it into the Gash Shield *Electric Shield- Immune to electric attacks, allows a double jump. Collecting three turns it into the Lightning Shield. When in large concentrations of water it shorts out but when in small concentrations (especially salt) it shocks through all of the water before shorting out. Turns into Lightning by collection 5 Electric Shields *Lightning Shield- Can short out robots via Electric Ray, Triple Jump, and will short out any source of water. Shorts out in water. *Invincability - able to run though enemies and traverse through any hazard for a short amount of time Controls Trivia *